It's so wrong But feels so right
by kataangersunite14
Summary: When Kim tries to quit the Black Dragons and Ty goes mad.What will a certain Brunette do to help or keep her company. KICK. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story. :)**

Chapter 1

(Kims P.O.V)

The Bobby Wasabi dojo had just one the competion. I'm proud they do look like wimps but there cool. That leaves me one thing to do. "Ty i quit" Once i said that i could see his face go red with rage. Ok now i'm sacred. "WHAT?" he screamed causing everyone to look at us. I looked around and even saw Jack looking in concern. Ty then grabbed my arm and pulled me into his office away from evryone. "What did you say?" "I said i quit" he scowled at me.

Next thing i know i'm on the floor. He **Slapped **me. You see Ty is my step-uncle on my step-mothers side. "You will not quit if you know whats good for you" "really what are you gonna do about it?" But i soon regretted that when he slapped me again. I brought a shakey hand up to my cheek where i fely something wet dripping down my cheek. I brought my hand back ans saw a red substance.** Blood**.

Ty walked out of the office while i stared in shock at my hand. He came back into the office a few minutes later "Oh and don't even think about going near your little friends at the Bobby Wasabi because it will be alot worse." I just nodded slowly as he left again. Once i recovered from my shock i slowly got up and looked outside to make sure no one was there. Yep just me.

I slowly went into the girls changing room an changed my clothes so i was wearing. Black skiiny jeans with a black t-shirt with a picture of Paramore on it. Love them. Anyway i put on my cambat boots and looked in the mirror to see my cheek was swolen and had a cut. I quickly cleaned the cut and put on some foundation. When i was finished i stepped out of the canging room whilst putting on a brown leather jacket.

I walked out of the dojo with my shoulder bag on only to realise it was raining. "great" I just sighed and was about to walk out when i heard a familiar voice yell "KIM!" I turned and saw Jack "Hey Jack what's up?" i said trying to be positive " you ok? They way Ty shouted you" "yeah just a small disagreement." " do you wanna a ride home?"**AN:Just pretened like 12-16 year olds can drive .** " are we gonna-?" "You'll see" he said grabbing my hand and walking over to the parking lot.

We finally stopped at a motorcycle. "You do not own that" I said shocked. He chuckled and passed me a helmet then looked at me strangley. "what?" i asked "Oh nothing. Just what is on your cheek" My eyes grew wide. Crud. "Nothing. Errm ow" i cringed as it began to sting from the foundation. "Did someone hit you?" "No." i said in a high pitch voice. "kim" "It was Ty. I wanted to quit and he wouldn't let me" "I'm sorry." he said while hugging me "It's ok" i whispered.

"i don't know what i can do" "Just don't do anything. But erm help me sneak around so i can talk to you" i asked hopefully. "Sure" he repiled with a smile "Come on you must be freezing" i put on the helmet as did he and got onto his MOTORCYCLE. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he drove off.

When we got to my house he walked me to the door. "Errrm can we keep our little friendship secret from my friends coz errm there kinda not good at keeping secrets." "Yeah that's ok" i smiled "thanks for the ride home" he shrugged "no problem just being awesome." i just rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "thanks again" i said and went inside.

I went to bed and dreamt of what was to come in the future.

**AN:Hope you liked it. I do not own Kickin it. Anyway i'll write again when i can. Peace out! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Almost

**AN: I do not own Kickin it or anything except the plot idea.**

**Me: Sorry for not updating for soo long i just was having a short vaction cause i have been writing stories since september in notebooks and on my android tablet. so yeah sorry. ^_^' **

**Kim: :(**

**ME: I said sorry**

**Kim: *Rolls eyes* Just write the damn story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Almost

The next day...

Kim walked through the mall headed to the black dragons dojo. It was sunny and she was able to successfully cover the cut from yesterday. She sighed as she thought of yesterday, she knew Ty was strict but this was going over the line. The way the fire in his eyes burned as he slapped her. It actually scared her a little and she never get's scared. She shook her head. _No. bad Kim stay strong!_ She mentally scolded herself. Once she said that she realized that she was outside Bobby Wasabi. She looked through the glass doors and saw the biy's mucking around and laughing. She sighed sadly. She could be there right now. She turned away and continued walking ready for a hell lot of a workout.

Jack's P.O.V

I was mucking around with the guy's when i looked outside and saw Kim. She looked sad. I wonder what's wrong? "Rudy. I gotta go. I'll be back soon" I told my sensei. "Of course. See you soon" He assured. "Bye guys" I said grabbing my gym bag and running after Kim. I came up behind her but she didn't notice. I touched her shoulder and she whipped around and sent a puch to my face but i stepped back in time. "Woah!" i said. She realized it was me and got a look of horror in her eyes. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley.

Me being my cocky self just had to intervain. "Woah, Kim i know you like me an all but you could just ask if you wanted to be alone." I chuckled smirking. Then Kim slapped me in the arm. HARD. I winced and rubbed my now stinging arm. She rolled her eyes "Oh man up." She scowled. "So why are we in an alley" Then she whacked me on the head. "Are you that thick?!" She whisper-yelled. I gave her a blank look. "What happened yesterday" She said. "Ohh. Yeah i remember." I nodded then i looked at her. Wow she looked beautiful. Honey- blonde hair and doe eyes. Then i remembered why i had come after her.

Kim's P.O.V

"Why are you sad?" He asked me. I slightly winced when he asked me. " I'm not sad" i said trying to lie but my voice just kept getting higher. "Stupid voice" I mumbled as he gave me a stern look. "I just wish i could have fun like you do" I sighed. Next thing i knew Jack had captured me in a warm embrace. I tensed at the sudden connection then soon relaxed into it. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulder. I sighed contently and smiled. He eventually pulled away so that our foreheads were touching. He looked into my eyes and said. "I'm sorry" I stared him wide eyes. "Why would you be sorry?" "I dunno i just feel responsible" he shrugged. I giggled. "Yeah you do have a bit of a hero complex."

He fake glared at me "I do not" "Do too" I grinned. He grinned to and gave up. When we finished laughing we realized our position. Foreheads touching, arms wrapped around eachother. He looked into my eyes then his eyes travelled down to my lips then back again. With one last look in my eyes he started to lean in as i did not too long after. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest as his face got closer to mine. His lips were almost on mine just a little closer.

_Keep on watching from your picket fence, You keep on talking but it makes no sense you say we're not responsible but we are, we are._

I snapped my eyes open not realizing i had closed them. My ringtone. Shit! We both pulled away blushing like crazy and i answered my phone. 'Where are you!' Ty. I squeezed my eyes shut and cursed under my breath. 'Sorry Ty i errm... Just stop but Circus burger because i was hungry. I'm on my way sorry.' 'Ok. Hurry'. I sighed and hung up. Jack was looking at the ground. "Errmm.. i better go" I said hesantly. He looked up "Yeah. Right. I'll see you at school" He said and ran off.

Wow. I almost kissed him. Wait... I ALMOST KISSED JACKSON BREWER! I didn't like him did i. Maybe i do. I quickly shook my head and ran the rest of the way back to the black dragons. I do not want to be late!

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's short but i haven't had any good ideas yet. Hope you still enjoyed!**

**PEACE! Kickers!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Love

**Wassup! I have a snow day i got out of bed like an hour ago at 1pm LoL i was tired! Praise the lord for the snow day! Sorry i'm hyper. Just finished watching HSM i hate it but i was bored. Okay so new chap hope you enjoy.**

**Stevie: BAKA!**

**K,J,ME: what are you doing here your not in this show!**

**Stevie:Baka *Whispers while slowly backing away***

**K,J,ME: ^^'**

**Kim: Louise does not own Kickin' It...**

**Jack: Or my brilliant personality!**

**Kim:... Except the plot. Jack your cocky.**

**Jack: Yea but you love it.**

**Me: Stop flirting on with the story.**

* * *

** Chapter 3 **

Jacks P.O.V

It's been a week since Kim and i have become friends. Things are honestly going great. I don't think anyones found out any way. Well i'm bored i'm going go to kim's house. The whole time we've been friends i've spent less time with the guys but it can't be helped they have eachother Kim needs someone. Ty has been continuously beating her to a pulp. So i help her with the injurys. Anyway i'm about half way down the street when i see a car zoom past and head straight for a blonde crossing the road. Kim!

I breathed heavily and sprinted from my spot on the sidewalk towards my new friend who was about to be crushed by a car. As i ran faster i heard the car honk but it didn't slow down. Kim turned her head and looked at the car then stopped? I think she froze from the shock. I have to save her. As the car got closer to her small figure i shouted "Kim!" and tackled her out of the way of the car sending us both tumbling to the other side of the road away from the speeding car.

Once the car passed by safely i got up and offered my hand to kim who took a firmer grip and pulled me into a strong hug. I was surpirsed at first but soon a wrapped my arms around her frail form as she sobbed into my shoulder. "Come on. Let's go to my house for a while." She just nodded into my chest as an answer to my suggestion. Soon she realesed herself from my grip and looked at me with red puffy eyes. "You okay?" I asked my voice edged with concern. She nodded. "Thanks. Let's go before one of the black dragons see us." I nodded took her warm hand and led her back to my house.

Kims P.O.V

I'm so glad Jack was there if he wasn't i would probably be dust by now. He's great. He's smart, funny, kind, sweet, good looking... Ok i admit it i may have a tiny crush on him but he won't feel the same way. Anyway soon we arrived at his house. It was about the size of mine maybe bigger oh well. He unlocked the door and we both walked in. Next he led me into the living room after saying his parents were on a busniess trip and we both plopped down onto the couch. "So any new injures?" he asked as i cuddled next to him for comfort. "Yeah i have one on my arm and my neck. I think" He nooded and pulled up my sleeve. "It's just a bruise and your neck's got a small cut." He then proceded to get up only to come back a few minutes later with a box.

He sat down next to me and gently took my arm then rubbed some cream on it. This was a usual thing because Ty kept accusing me of disobeying him. Of course it was true but me and Jack are really careful. But the thing is when he beats me you can smell the slightest bit of acohol on his breath. So i guess he's not in complete control. I was brought back from my thought by warm breath on my neck. Just then did i realise that Jack was covering up the cut on my neck. His face was so close to mine it made my breath hitch. I could already tell that a blush was creeping up my neck, to my ears and proceded onto my cheeks.

He slowly brought his head back until he was looking in my eyes. They seemed so bright and they had an emotion hiden in them. Was it?... Was it... Love? His beautiful eyes left mine for a second before looking down at my lips. This had been happening alot lately. Almost kissing. I think it's because we're so close and comfortable with eachother. I don't know. Anyway his lips were centremetres from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my lips spreading towards my cheeks. His eyes were slightly closed and were filled with longing. My heart began to pound harder in my chest as his soft lips brushed against mine. My eyes slowly closed as his lips fully closed around mine.

Through the kiss all i could feel was warmth and pure love. Frieworks exploded. Blue, green, yellow, red, Pink. Any colour there was. This was one of the most wrong things i had done with him so far. But it just feels so right like we belong. I was brought out of my explanation as he ran his tounge along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth allowing his tounge to memorize every curve of my mouth. He pulled me closer as the kiss intensified. I tangled my hands in his beautiful soft hair as i fell back onto the couch and he crawled on top whilst never breaking the kiss. He began to kiss me harder as his warm hands found their way underneath my shirt.

Our moment was broken when the tv turned on. _This is the start of Inuyasha. We're gonna collect all of the shards of the sacred jewel and i'm gonna destroy Naraku with my testiga!_ I pulled the remote from under my back and turned it off. Jack and I had broke the kiss long ago and now were pannting for breath. He was still on top of me though. We both turned to look at eachother. His cheeks were flushed and i'm pretty sure mine were too. Once we got our breath back we realised our position. I was under Jack and he was on top with his hands still up my top.

"Kim?" "Yeah?" "Was that real and not just getting caught up in the moment. Cause i really like you and i doubt you like me you probably just kissed back to make me feel better..." I didn't let him finish because i pulled him back in for a rough kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." he said as we broke for air. I nodded. "I really like you too" He smiled and we both went back for another kiss.

* * *

Everyone: :o

Me: ^^


	4. Chapter 4: first date

**Sorry for spelling's, grammar etc... The usual! :D Sorry for not writing so long i just don't feel up to it sometimes! **

**Stevie: BAKA!**

**ME* Sigh* Your not in this story**

**K,J:*Nod***

**I own nothing except the idea.**

**Enjoy!111**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kims P.O.V

Grrrrrrrr. I hate the black dragons! They work me so hard for no reason. "KIM!" "Yes. Ty?" "Practice is over!" I nodded and headed for the changing rooms. Somethings not right he's never this nice to me. Hmmm. I walked into the girls changing rooms and of course changed my clothes. I put on a dark blue dress that reached my knees. I next pulled on some white combat boots that went mid-calf. i took my hair out of it's pony tail and put a black head band on with white triangle designs on it. (**AN: What Rin wears in Elemental Gelade. Sort of. :D**) I looked at my reflection. Perfect.

I grabbed my gym bag and headed out the door of the dojo. I was walking past an alley when a hand shot out and grabbed me. Someone covered my eyes and mouth. I could feel warm breathing on my neck that sent a chill through my body. "What's up pretty lady" I mentally scowled. "Jack. WHAT THE HELL!" I tried to screech but it came out muffled. He chuckled and let go. I turned around and hit him on the shoulder. He just carryed on laughing. Baka! He stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around my waist as i scowled at him. "awww sorry. I couldn't resist." I sighed. "That's not gonna cut it!" "Fine what about this" He said as he gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled. "Nope. Come on we're watching anime!" "Is that why your dressed like Rin?" "Sort of. Come on!"

No one's P.O.V

They both reached Jack's house in under ten minutes. Once inside Kim dropped her gym bag and ran to the living room turning on the tv to..

_ Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne_

Jack chuckled at his girlfriend and pulled her back onto the couch from her standing position. She giggled and stared at the screen with wide eyes. "You love anime. Don't you" Kim didn't say anything she just nodded not taking her eyes from the screen. "In the name of god! You a demon born in the dark. I seal you here. Checkmate!" Jack watched as Kim jumped up from the couch and did all the actions as they were happening on the screen. He smiled and jumped up, grabbed Kim around the waist and spun her around. "Hey!" She squealed. He put her on the ground and said "Baka!" "Yeah you too" He smiled and kissed her. She giggled and kissed back.

Kim gasped and pulled away when a idea came to her head. Jack looked at her with a confused look in his eyes. "What?" She gave him a wide grin. "you dress sort of like Kou we're going out." "huh?" "Come on." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him up to his own room. She placed him on his bed then began to search through his wardrobe. She pulled out a black shirt, red jacket and red trousers. She then proceded to pull out white vans and grey and black fingerless gloves. She left his room and allowed the boy to change.

Once Jack was finished he stepped out of his room. Kim gasped and hugged the life out of him. "You look so like Kou!" He chuckled and pried her off him. She then grabbed his hand and bolted for the door not before he grabbed his wallet etc...

After a while of walking they arrived at an anime comic-con. Jack looked at Kim to see her eyes shining with excitment. "First things first." She mumbled. kim turned to Jack and smiled her adorable smile. "Jack will you come with me to Comic-con on a date with me?" Jack nodded and smiled. "I would love to Kimbery." Kim gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Come on"

They spent about 4 hours walking around and looking at the stalls. Until Kim spotted Milton. "Jack!" Kim hissed at him. "Yeah?" "Milton!" She squeaked. Jack got a panicked look on his face and pulled her into a nearby gap between stalls. The red-head passed by and they both sighed with relief. Kim eyes were still closed when she felt lips on hers. She quickly melted into the kiss and leaned into it. Once they pulled back for breath. Kim sighed "I don't like hiding" "I know but i can't risk you being taken away from me" he muttered as he kissed her again.

Milton walked by the gap again when he heard Jack's voice. "Kim?" "Yeah?" "When's your birthday?" "In two weeks." "Ok" "your very random." "Oh yeah i'm random when you asked me to come on a date when we were at the doors of this place." "Jack?" "Yeah?" "Why don't you get mad at me?" "Maybe i'm a wonderful boyfriend" He suggested. "Mhhm" "Hey!" Milton gasped and pulled out his cellphone. "Eddie tell the guys Jacks got a girlfriend and it's kim.."


End file.
